Tricky the Clown
|-|Normal= |-|Demon= Summary Tricky the Clown is a zombie and a recurring character in the Madness Combat series. He started out as an assassin, but when he died, he was resurrected as a zombie and later became the primary antagonist. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A. Unknown with the Portable Improbability Drive | At least 9-A. Unknown with Portable Improbability Drive | At least 9-A Name: Tricky the Clown Origin: Madness Combat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Zombie Clown, DJ, Train Conductor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Master in Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Reality Warping, Resurrection, Probability Manipulation, Flight, Transformation, Immortality (Types 2, 4, 7 and 8; whenever he dies, he is shortly after resurrected by the "Higher Powers"), Telekinesis, Summoning and Creation (Can summon buildings with several Agents inside of them), Empowerment (Nevadean residents can become stronger under the influence of fear and/or anger, and gain an even larger stat boost when ecstatic), Resistance to Absorption (Killed The Auditor when he absorbed Tricky's dead body due to the energies his body contains), Fear Manipulation (Fear does not motivate Nevadean denizens), BFR, and Soul Manipulation (Even after the Portable Improbability Drive, which was solely responsible for making Tricky unable to be sent to Hell, was destroyed, he still wasn't entirely sent to Hell) | All other abilities except Flight, Fire Manipulation | Likely all previous abilities except Fire Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon small minions), BFR, Corruption, Portal Creation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel (Can drag people to Hell through a corruption that his mere touch spreads, as well as use it to teleport or travel to and from Hell and Nevada), possibly BFR and Soul Manipulation (Due to the Halo's abilities of passage between worlds, upon killing someone's physical body their soul is passively sent to Hell), In Hell, he gains: Regeneration (Mid, regenerated from holes in his torso and head), Chain Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Flight, Immortality (Type 2, 3, 4. When killed or damaged in Hell, he comes back near instantly, completely unharmed) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Capable of overpowering Hank and Jesus). Unknown with the Portable Improbability Drive (Allows the user to warp reality and cause improbable things to happen, though its effects don't seem fully controllable. A separate Improbability Drive caused the Sun to turn into a human, causing the sky to permanently darken) | At least Small Building level (Should be superior to Mag Agent: Torture by a substantial amount, easily fodderized Hank). Unknown with the Portable Improbability Drive | At least Small Building level (Able to keep up with Mag Hank with little difficulty). Speed: At least Supersonic (Has blitzed Hank on multiple occasions) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 '''(Comparable to Hank) '''Class K (Called down a large building with telekinesis) Via Telekinesis | At least Class 1 '(Comparable to Mag Hank) 'Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class '(Sent Hank and Sanford flying several meters with his physical blows) 'Durability: Small Building level | At least Small Building level | At least Small Building level, is capable of reviving from lethal wounds. Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range. Much further with reality warping and ranged weapons Standard Equipment: Any number of melee and ranged weapons, foremost amongst them a street sign with an exclamation mark on it. Occasionally wears a metal mask Intelligence: Unknown. While Tricky is a skilled combatant who can easily outmatch Hank and Jesus even when they're fighting together, he is far from sane and tends to risk himself unnecessarily and counter himself just for his joy of screwing things up. Being a resident of Nevada, he can navigate through pockets of space and two separate measurement systems with ease and fight as an extremely technical mercenary through them. Weaknesses: Tricky is absolutely insane and resurrects people who can kill him for fun. If the Portable Improbability Drive takes extensive damage, he loses his resistances to BFR and Soul Manipulation. His immortality is not reliable, as sometimes the Higher Powers don't resurrect him at all, although it's more reliable and faster than with Jesus and Hank | Can be permanently killed if attacked within a crack inside of Hell, although specifics about what exactly kills him is unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hell:' In his Madness Combat 11 form, Tricky manifests in the real world as a large skeletal monster. In this form, he will use creation and summon spam along with extremely high strength to force his opponents through black portals, which transfer them to Hell. In here, Tricky gains an assortment of new abilities, and ressurects every time he is killed. Exact requirements to kill him are unknown, but he does fiercely defend The Halo and dies when struck in the white streaks in the sky. Key: Base | Demon Form | MC 11 Others Notable Victories: SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) SCP-682's Profile (Battle took place in Hell, Article Canon 682 was used, both were bloodlusted, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Madness Combat Category:Antagonists Category:Clowns Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Newgrounds